


Mabifica Week <3

by Levis_turtles



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, ITS MABIFICA WEEK!!!!, mabifica, macifica, pacifibel, yaaaas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levis_turtles/pseuds/Levis_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 - AUs in general<br/>Day 2 - Firsts<br/>Day 3 - Reverse!Mabifica<br/>Day 4 - Domestic<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> i've only done the first four because i couldn't think of anything for the other three, but if you have any ideas please let me know xx <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, day one is ‘AUs in general’ so I have stuck to the time-honoured clichés and written you a coffee shop AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been the first of November for 29 minutes!!! Mabifica week!!!!

“Daddy, seriously,” Pacifica said, her tone hushed as she hissed down the phone. “You have got to come get me. I’ve taken refuge in a coffee shop but-” her nose wrinkled as a woman sat down beside her, the smell of mothballs and old people jamming itself in Pacifica’s airways. “I’m more than a little concerned about my safety.” Just the thought of what may linger on the brown leather loveseat she’d draped herself over made her shift awkwardly.

“Honey,” came her father’s reply, “I have a very important meeting I have to attend. I can’t be there for another two hours.”

Pacifica bit her lip, eyebrows drawing in as she took in the quaint coffee shop. It was all dark wood and brown leather. The light seemed to be coming from nowhere, and the small floor was so jam-packed with tables and chairs and bookshelves that you had to dance your way from one end of the shop to the other.

Two hours in this place and Pacifica would need to bathe in disinfectant for a week.

“Can’t you come any sooner?” She whined. She’d stopped trying to be discreet – the lady was determined to listen in, and the quieter Pacifica’s voice dropped the closer to her the old woman leaned.

“I’m sorry Pacifica, but-” 

The blonde blocked her father out – it was always the same excuses anyway. ‘You know that I’m working’ was his personal favourite, though he also liked ‘you brought this on yourself’ and ‘you should know better’.

But that wasn’t why she stopped listening.

There was a girl watching her. She was young – couldn’t have been much older than Pacifica was – and her brown eyes gleamed under the invisible lights as she stared. She was speaking, but her lips moved slowly, as if she wasn’t thinking about her words. There was a boy behind her, fiddling with screws and knobs on the machine behind the counter, his hands moving faster than should have been possible. He filled a cup – a yellow mug with black triangles painted along the rim – and placed it in the girl’s hands. “Go,” he said, and she did.

It took Pacifica all of five seconds to realise that the girl was coming to her, and she eyed the brunette with what she hoped looked like distaste. She focused on the bad things – the yellow polo shirt washed out her skin, leaving it pale and kind of grey. An apron was tied around her slender waist, splotches of yellow and brown marring the white. Dark red lines scratched across her knees, fresh scabs that had been covered up with a plaster not large enough for the wound. But her eyes – Pacifica just couldn’t look away from them, not for long anyway. They were the colour of the bubbles on black coffee, earthy brown and warm and inviting, and rings of blue were wrapped around her pupils.

Pacifica took the phone away from her ear.

“Customers first cup is on he house,” the girl said, setting the mug down on the short table in front of the blond. She bent over at the waist to reach, and her skirt rode up in the back. A group of boys sat behind her giggled and pointed, and Pacifica shot them a glare. “My name is Mabel,” the girl said, flashing a smile that caused two dimples to poke into her cheeks. “Call me if you want anything, ‘kay?” 

Pacifica could only nod, but at the last second before Mabel turned away from her, she managed a smile. “Thank you,” Pacifica said, so unused to the words that they felt foreign to her tongue, and the brunette beamed. 

Pacifica held the phone back up to her ear – her father was shouting now. “Actually,” she said, interrupting him, and she was sure she’d be scolded for it later. She watched Mabel’s retreating back, her hips swaying as she manoeuvred around the hectic layout, laughing as the boy behind the counter teased her about something. “There’s no rush.”


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's early, i know! but i'm back to school tomorrow and it'll probably be so hectic that i'll forget to update, so i'm doing it now ;p

“Stop,” Pacifica said, pushing lightly on Mabel’s shoulder. There was a wet noise as Mabel’s lips left Pacifica’s throat, and it echoed off the bare walls.

“What’s wrong?” Mabel asked, leaning away from her girlfriend with a concerned gleam in her eye.

“ _Nothing_ ,” Pacifica replied quickly. “Certainly not you!” She laughed, her cheeks glowing red as she stared at her knees, too embarrassed to raise her eyes to the brunette. “I just- I _haven’t_ -” 

“You’ve never done anything with a girl before?” Mabel asked.

“I’ve never done it with _anyone_ before.” If Pacifica’s face was hot before, it was on fire now. She was glad for the low lights and the general awfulness of Mabel’s eyesight now more than ever.

Mabel breathed a laugh, and then she was climbing off the bed and padding across the room. There was a low buzz from the lamp before it turned on, and when it did Pacifica blinked through the soft orange glow at the girl who’d flicked the switch. Mabel had a t-shirt on – she’d only been wearing her underwear before – and she had another in one hand, which she threw to Pacifica. The blond frowned down at the fabric when it landed on her knees – she had no hope of actually catching it - confusion plastered across her face, and Mabel laughed again.

She returned to the bed, settling down beside Pacifica and wriggling under the covers. “Come on,” she said. “I think we’ve had enough for one day. Let’s just go to sleep.”

Pacifica continued to frown.

“Come on,” Mabel said again, grabbing a corner of the quilt and throwing it over Pacifica’s bare legs. “We can cuddle – I’m assuming you’ve never done that before, either?”

Pacifica shook her head.

The blond shimmied under the covers, discarding the t-shirt and squirming until she was pressed against Mabel’s chest. “There’s a first time for everything,” Pacifica said, waiting for Mabel to reach out and show her where to put her hands.

She did. 

Mabel smiled, lacing her fingers with Pacifica’s and holding their joined hands between them. She pressed a kiss to Pacifica’s knuckles. “And we have nothing but time,” she said.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reverse Pines

Pacifica was twirling around the meadow, laughing hard – with a few snorts thrown in – when she lost her footing and crashed to the ground. She stretched her arms and legs out, somehow managing to avoid crushing any flowers under her long limbs. 

 _It’s as if the forest grew around her_ , Mabel thought as she watched from behind the treeline.

She was surprised that the blonde hadn’t noticed her, but then she had always been a little ditsy. But with Mabel’s glowing blue eyes and bolo tie and the gleam of her grin as the sun hit her teeth, it wasn’t just stupid that Pacifica hadn’t seen her, it was downright dangerous.

Pacifica sighed, and her fingertips wrapped around the stem of a rose, plucking it from the ground and pressing the pink petals against her nose. She breathed in deeply, her eyelids fluttering closed as she relaxed against the earth. Her hand fell limp against her chest, and it was only after a few minutes of watching her lying like a log did Mabel realise that she had fallen asleep.

She stepped away from the cover of the trees slowly, cautiously, and got the closest look of the cheerful young blonde than she’d had in months. She’d gotten taller, Mabel could see that just by looking at her, and the stretch marks on the inside of her thighs had spread farther down. She still wore those ridiculous, gaudy sweaters – this one was blue and yellow, with a green cactus standing centre stage, a smiling face stretched across its midsection. The girl was talented, Mabel could admit, but to use it like this was such a waste. 

Pacifica mumbled something, and Mabel stepped away on instinct, but the blonde simply yawned and rolled on to her side. “Mnh-hmph,” she yawned, her lips hanging open and pressing against the pale pink rose. 

Never had Mabel been so envious of a flower.

She spared a moment just to stare at the girl, and it really was barely a second. If Dipper found out that she had feelings for someone – was going _soft_ – he’d kill her. But he couldn’t say anything about her lusting over something beautiful, even he couldn’t deny doing that. Wendy Corduroy really was entertaining for a while, until Dipper had gotten angry with her for not wanting him and driven her out of town.

She wouldn’t watch him do the same to Pacifica.

Glancing behind her to make sure that Dipper – or Will, that pathetic excuse for a demon – hadn’t followed her, she crouched down and pressed a finger against the petals of the flower, turning them blue. Pacifica’s nose wrinkled as a little magic tickled it, and Mabel smiled – not smirked or grinned, smiled. She really was going soft. “One day,” she whispered, tucking a strand of Pacifica’s hair behind her ear.

And then she was gone.

She delved back into the darkness of the forest, and not a moment too soon because it was just after Mabel disappeared into the shadows that Pacifica sneezed, and she bolted awake.

She sat up, blinking blearily at the rose under her fingertips. Picking it up, Pacifica ran a finger along the edge of a blue petal, frowning with confusion but with wonder shining in her eyes. Her chin lifted, and she looked right at Mabel – except she didn’t, because Mabel was in the darkness and Pacifica was in the light. But Mabel could see her, and when their eyes met she stuttered a gasp because they were the bluest blue Mabel had ever seen, and no matter how many times she saw them they would always take her breath away.

“What you thinking about?” A voice came from behind her, and Mabel didn’t jump. Dipper stepped up beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leaning in. “C’mon – what are you thinking?” 

Mabel swallowed the lump in her throat and said, “I am so gonna tap that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies, I've never read a reverse mabifica fic and have no idea how they were supposed to act


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic!!!

“Mabel,” Pacifica had warned. “I know they make you happy, and I know their faces call to you from the pet shop, but seriously,” Pacifica looked down at the bundles on her lap, “no more cats.”

The house was overrun with them, and for some reason, Pacifica’s body was their favourite place in the world. They shed on her, she was covered in cuts, and they were spending over fifty pound a week on cat food.

Mabel blinked at her girlfriend, eyes wide as she nibbled on her bottom lip. “You didn’t,” Pacifica said. Mabel was silent. “Mabel Pines, tell me you did not!”

“Surprise!” Mabel sang, grinning and pulling yet another kitten from behind her back. “His name is Mr Mew, and he’s happy to see you!” She giggled, holding the cat out to Pacifica, and the little yellow ball of fuzz was quick to latch on to the blond’s shoulder.

“I’m not okay with this,” Pacifica said. There were two cats sleeping on each of her arms, three on her lap, one on her head and now one on her shoulder, too.

Mabel pouted, moving to sit at Pacifica’s side and resting her head on the only available spot – Pacifica’s shoulder. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I promise I won’t buy any more.”

Pacifica rolled her eyes, sighing. “I don’t know why I put up with this,” she said. 

Mabel laughed, wriggling closer to Pacifica and wrapping a hand around her waist. “You love me,” she said, smiling when a kitten tried to bite her finger.

“Yeah,” Pacifica sighed. “Too much,” she said. “I’m allergic to cats, you know.”

Mabel shook her head, “No you’re not.”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell i have no idea what i'm doing?


End file.
